The War
by Kae-Lae
Summary: War.....didn't she know that no one wins. Um, forgot to add disclaimer in story..so here it is. Disclaimer:I Own Nothing.


The War

War.....didn't she know that no one wins.

The bitch got one on me.

That was the one thought that had been circling my mind all day. Okay, so circling was an understatement. It had been haunting, teasing,annoying, enticing and it was plainly driving me mad. The ink stain was removable, the fact that the stupid wench had tripped me and humilated me in front of her friends and mine was not. I was overreacting and obsessing, and I know it but I can't help it. It was such a Slytherin move that it was almost a turn on. Almost.

I drift through classes contemplating what had been done, and what to do about it. I had started it, but it was all in fun. It was to make her sweat. Now it was war. Plain and simple and I was revelling in the fact. The smile that flashed over my face must have attracted attention, because a sharp jab to the ribs brought me back to reality in a hurry.

"Oi, quit smiling like a fool" hissed Blaise, and I quickly adhered to his advice. I looked at my Italian friend who was gazing at me as if I had suddenly grew a second, or third head.

"What?" was all I could respond, with a typical smirk plastered on my face. He just shook his head.

"She's your kriptonite, you know" Ok, now I was confused.

"My what?" He just shook his head.

"Research Superman, and you'll get your answer."

"Can't you just tell me?" I ask, but he is suddenly preoccupied and I knew it was fruitless to bother asking again. Stubborn fool.

Classes continued in much the same fashion after my short, pointless conversation with Blaise. Until dinner, where the object of my day's thoughts was sitting in a conveniently close location. Well, I could see her easily. Which brought me back to the problem at hand. How was I going to get back at her, and without drawing attention? I didn't want everyone knowing that we were at war, because what is essentially our war, would become our houses war, and where the hell would be the fun in that? I needed to plan, unlike my previous strikes. I needed a plan.

…....................

"Ginny, he's staring again." I'm slightly unnerved by the unwelcome feel of his eyes boring holes into my back.

"Well what did you expect, you embaressed the boy, he's probably plotting your demise as we speak."

Now that is what I wanted to hear, and I can't help smile at the thought, even if he staring was making me nervous. I knew my stunt would do something, but what, I didn't know; which kind of made me excited and scared. What I did want from such a move, was an outcry of war. He wanted to take this further and so did I. Though how far, I'm not sure. How far could we get, before he got bored, disgusted or caught?

All I can do is wait, since this has gone past some fun had on rainy days. The thought of how far it had gone and could go, was making the good feelings of triumph start to fade fast. The whole situation was swirling in my head and I was starting to regret it. The initial adrenaline of the day is wearing off. Okay, don't start hyperventilating. Did I actually want war? Funny how I'm thinking about this now. Yes and no. It's providing me something to do and think about, in the absence of the rainy days which had now proceeded onto snow and icy winds. And I know it has to be kept secret, or else it would become bigger then us. I didn't want that, I wanted it just me and him. I'm starting to wonder if all I want from this is war.

He's becoming a more prominent figure in my life and it was unsettling, how in a few short weeks he could have had such an effect, how he could become almost important. I'm confused about the whole game between us and how I feel about him. Now I know this is the point where I should put up the white flag and surrender before we become too involved, but, I couldn't, I can't. And I won't. I'm intelligent, I should know how to work this, so my head is always just above water. Even if I've been the one flailing around in the deep end, lately. I can play my part and still hate him, as much as I did before. I will keep my head above the water, I will win this and he will not get to me along the way.

…...............................................

I was staring at Hermione with such burning intent that it took Blaise a good two kicks in the shin to get his attention. I didn't even realise I was doing it.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" All I got in response was a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"What?" was all he could ask.

"Staring at her just makes you look desperate you know. Now I'm aware of this little thing you got going, but really, blatenly staring just does nothing for your reputation."And he laughs at me for good measure. Asshole, and a nosy one at that, how did he know about it. I don't know why but anger flares up at the idea of him knowing what's going on.

"I've got no idea what your talking about." I respond cooly, trying to keep my temper in check, as I get up to leave. I don't give him enough time to respond and I quickly depart from the Great Hall. Not the most subtle of moves I've made, but at this particular moment I'm not keen on having the micky taken out of me and nor do I have the patience for it.

As I leave the Great Hall, I can't help but notice the unruly mass of curls, that is her walk swiftly out the hall, just after me. I wonder with amusement if it was intentional. Time to test the waters I'm thinking.

"So you've resorted to stalking, so beneith you, and yet so not." The change of emotions that flows through her eyes is so rapid and intense, that it makes me chuckle. Only this female could read into a situation with so much feeling. She smiles at me,

"What could you possibly want Malfoy, keen to be humilated again?" So she is up for a challenge, well at least I know this will be fun.

…............................

I was angry and apprehensive. I must have looked it cause his smirk continued to grow. I didn't know what to think or how to act anymore, before it was so random, but now it was a game. That they were both participants in. It's just I'm not sure how to participate anymore. Before he had chased me, and I had reacted. Now I have room to do the same to him, to make him feel nervous and unsure, but how? All these thoughts were rushing through my mind at an increasing speed, this whole thing was seeming more and more pointless by the second. But I couldn't turn around and run, he really would have his revenge. So I decided to just stand there and wait for his reaction and of course, admire the scenery.

"Like what you see?"

"Not in the slightest,"was my response "just wondering what your next move will be, it is your turn." I couldn't help but smile at him again. He smiled and did the only thing that seemed to come to mind. He moved slowly towards me,more like stalked, until he was directly in front of me. Don't react, I repeated to myself, a command which was easier said then done. My heartrate had almost doubled within the few seconds it took for him to move closer. And then I made the familiar mistake of looking up at him. Into molten silver. His eyes proved too much of a distraction for me and enough of one for him. Before I could realise what he was doing, his lips were on mine. And before I could react they weren't.

"I'm sure." Was his reply, his face only centimeters from hers. "I win." I barely registered his words as his breath tickled my face. By the time it had, he was gone.

"Bastard. Fine, round one to Malfoy."

Hello to everyone out there, who was after the sequal to Rainy Days.

Now I am aware it has take almost three years to actually do so. And that was because I was totally lacking any motivation or ideas.

So, this is what I've come up with. I've no idea still where to take this, nor if it's actually any good, so for lack of a better thing to do I'm going to post it regardless.

Now I will not leave it as a one-shot, cause it's kind of pointless to actually do so.

But I will also not update without anything to write, so instead of requesting reviews and saying I won't update unless I get them, I'm going to ask for help. If you think you can help me develop the story, by all means, message me and we can talk. Suggestions, I don't really care.

It's just I don't know if I can take it further without the help.

Sooooo

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and Read, Review and Enjoy.

Kat


End file.
